Skylanders High
by craiger250
Summary: What happens when we go back to when the Skylanders go back to the high school days. Read and find out. Rated T for occasional mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders but I do own the school. That's right, send your Skylanders to school! Ship them at this address! 436Skylandsway8076! Anyways let the story begin!**

**Fryno's POV**

My alarm clock rang. I just went under the covers, hoping to block out the sound. Of course, it didn't work. I covered my ears with my pillow, but to no prevail. At last, I took a fist and slammed it on my clock, shattering to pieces.

'_Darn__ thing won't let me sleep' _I thought.

I lifted myself from my bed and groggily looked at my calendar. Circled with a red marker was the number 17 under August.

'_Now why does that feel iimportant?' _ I thought, while scratching my head.

After five seconds of thinking, my eyes widened. "Oh crap!" I shouted. "Today's the first day of high school!"

I sprang out of my bed. I was about to pack, when I saw a suitcase with a note that said 'Packed your stuff for you. Love you a lot, Mommy.'

I blushed a little that she put Mommy, but sighed that my stuff was ready.

I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and ran a hot shower. After getting out and getting dressed, I came downstairs and set my stuff down.

I ran back upstairs, peeking intoy older brother, Dillon's room. He was snoring, one of his arms off the bed, while in polka dot boxers.

I grinned and took out a bucket warm water, and slowly crept in his room. I placed the bucket next to his bed, dipped his hand in it, and waited for the effects to take place. After ten seconds, he started wetting the bed.

I snickered under my breath. I heard a horn from outside, and rushed outside. There waiting was the school ship. As I stepped on I heard my brother yell, 'FRYNO!'.

I snickered and walked on the ship. I looked around for a place to sit and spotted a seat next to a saber with blue and purple fur.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"I don't know, _can _you?" He asked bebefore chuckling.

I raised a brow.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, yes you can sit here."

I sat down. "So... what's your name?" I asked, awkwardly.

"My name's Trap Shadow. What's your" He asked.

"Fryno."

"Cool name. Quick question; what was that yelling we heard at your stop?"

I grinned. " I made him wet the bed."

Trap Shadow laughed. "Nice. The classic bed wetting prank!"

We fist bumped before hearing the intercom turn on.

"WE ARE NOW TAKING OFF TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION, SO BE PREPARED! ALSO, BOOM!" The pilot said.

"You may want to hold on to something" Trap Shadow warned.

Suddenly, the ship dove downwards. Everyone screamed. I held onto the seat. When the ship stopped, I looked around for Trap Shadow.

The said saber was hanging on the roof of the ship, shaking. I sighed and helped him down.

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT SKYLANDERS HIGH! THANKS TO ME, BOOM!" The pilot said through the intercom.

We all stepped off the ship with all of our luggage.

Me and Trap Shadow walked up to the office.

I cleared my throat, trying to get the attention of one of the workers. A female worker noticed. "How may I help you gentlemen?" She asked sweetly.

"Me and my friend our new here and we would like our schedules, please" Trap Shadow said.

The office lady handed us our schedules and two keys.

"These are your dorm keys. In your rooms will be three other children, who will be sharing the dorm with you. Your classes start tomorrow."

Me and Trap Shadow walked out the office and looked around campus. There were kids playing around, talking to each other, etc.

I decided to talk to Trap Shadow while we looked for our rooms.

"So what's your room number?" I asked.

"Room 106" He replied.

"No way, me too!" I shouted.

"Sweet!" Trap Shadow exclaimed with happiness. He then blushed and looked away.

'That was weird' I thought. "Dude, something up?" I asked.

"Um... n-no no I'm alright" He replied, quietly.

i shrugged it off. We finally reached room 106. When we opened the door, we were quite shocked.

Two other students were thrown into the wall, rubble was everywhere.

To the left was a four armed yeti, with white fur on his head and on his waist to his ankles.

To the right was a green dinosaur with armor.

They both coughed and collapsed. They got up and growled at each other.

"I'm giving you one last chance to give me back my 3ds!" The yeti yelled.

"For the last time, I did not take yah dumb game!" The dinosaur yelled back. His voice very Australian.

"Fellas what in Eon's name is going on!" I yelled.

The two looked at me and Trap Shadow.

"Well, the pee-wee Dino stole my 3ds! And mymy name's Slam Bam " The yeti said.

The dinosaur scowled. "One, my name is Dino-Rang. Two, I did nothing of the sort!"

I noticed Trap Shadow under one of the bunk beds. "Dudes right. Found it under here." He came from under the bed with a 3ds in his hand.

I saw Slam Bam's face flush red. Most likely for wrongly accusing someone of stealing.

"Well, now that this conflict is settled, can we get this room cleaned?" I asked.

More of the walls fell off. I face palmed. '_This is going to be a long year'._

* * *

**And that ends day one. Review on what you think.**


	2. Stupid-Ass Update

I have to say, I'm not proud of myself. I once promised that I was going to update my stories, that never happened. Then I promised to myself I was actually going to update, which, sadly also never happened.

I have my reasons for doing so, and they are all pretty crappy. I'm either having to do school work, been sick, had family matters, terrible time managing story chapter, forgetful, have writer's block, or just really don't feel like it.

This update doesn't just go up on this one story, it goes up on all the stories that are in progress.

Now, I don't want to be known as that one guy on this website who just starts one series, followed by another and never updates them. It's just really stupid that most of the week I have all the time in the world. Time that I could be using to write stories for you guys. Time that I could use to not disappoint you guys.

Now, don't worry, because this updates has a bright side. Since it's the holidays, I'm going to be out of school for quite a while, which means I can actually work on these stories more often. In fact, I've even made a schedule for when I'm going to update these or publish new ones.

Seniors: Mondays and Fridays

Skylanders One Shots: Thursday (not including this week's Thursday)

High School Life: Saturdays

Total Pokemon Island: Wednesdays

Total Pokemon Island Extras: Wednesdays after Total Pokemon Island

Skylanders High: Sundays

Total Drama Island: Interns' Lives

_Upcoming in 2016_

Total Skylanders Island

Skylanders Side Stories

Skylanders: Portal Master Adventures

Skylanders: Summer Camp

My Five Nights at Freddy's

So yeah, that's my schedule and upcoming stories. And one more thing, I've had my account for a year now. So yeah, that's something. And if you guys ever feel like keeping in check my life, check out my twitter or youtube account. But, don't worry this isn't a ploy to follow or subscribe to me on those sites...Please follow or subscribe to me on those sites.

twitter com/tyrin_morri

youtube com/channel/UC_7RgsFbQ7cEJdLD7rmMAhA

Well, that's everything covered, so yeah, whoopy, and other cheering noises.


End file.
